Vanilla
by KuroFullbuster
Summary: It's a hot day in Magnolia, and Gray is enjoying some ice-cream in an effort to cool down. Unfortunately, the treat is melting, dripping over our shirtless ice mage. Lyon would sure like to help clean him up. Yaoi. Lyon/Gray.


**Ciao, people! Now, I know that people who have read/liked my previous stories were expecting angst, but that's not all I will be writing...As you can tell, this is not angst. 'Tis a yaoi thing...cuz I love yaoi...yeeaahhh...You may now commence in throwing rocks.**

**Warning: Yaoi, boyXboy, shonen-ai, BL, whatever...no like-a, no read-a, yes?**

**Disclaimer: I no own Fairy Tail...or Lyon and Gray...not even a damn pillow...or plushie...*sulks in angsty emo corner***

**This is dedicated to GrayFullbusterfangirl because you are awesome and my best supporter:) Hope you like it!**

**That goes for all of you...enjoy!**

**...**

**Vanilla**

It was an unnaturally hot day in Magnolia, around 114 degrees Farenheight, and any sensible person would be inside their house with the temperature down low. Gray and Lyon, of course, were not such people.

Gray Fullbuster sat outside in front of his favorite ice-cream store, absent-mindedly licking a vanilla ice-cream cone. He leaned back in the rickity black chair, with his legs sprawled unceremoniously across the table, running a hand through his messy, sweaty hair. Why did it have to be so damn hot today? Out of all 365 days in the year, why did it have to be so hot _today_? The AC in Gray's apartment decided to break last night, forcing him to sleep on the roof of the building. It hadn't been that bad, actually. But the damn thing still wasn't fixed, therefore forcing the poor ice mage to wander around Magnolia, on search of shade.

To top it off, the arrogent jackhole, Lyon Bastardia, had decided to follow him around all day. Most likely to just annoy him. Gray, along with discarding his shirt, had decided to get his favorite treat in an effort to stay cool and calm down. It wasn't working. The ice-cream was melting, rather quickly he should add, spilling all over his arms before dribbling onto his torso.

_Dammit, _Gray thought, _now I'm going to be sticky as well as hot and miserable._

Lyon sat a couple tables away, staring at the raven-haired boy as he struggled to keep the ice-cream from spilling. He stared as the sticky white liquid made shimmering lines down Gray's taut stomache. He unconsciously licked his lips, eyes drawn to the way the white drops slid across the smooth, milky skin. It probably tasted so good...

Lyon squeezed his shut and clenched his fists in an effort to stop his train of thought from reaching the station it wanted to arrive at. Damn, this wasn't a good time. Or place. No, he needed to stay in control now. But if Gray kept making a mess of himself...

No! Lyon growled as he attempted to push any wandering thoughts back in place. He slowly opened his eyes and peered at the struggling raven again. Gray was now holding the cone above his head in one hand, while trying to clean himself up with the other. The ice-cream continued to dribble off the cone, droplets falling into the messy hair and sliding down the mage's chest and abdomen; leaving glistening white trails across the toned body as the drops slid down towards his pants.

_Well, shit. This isn't going well, _Lyon thought while he stared at vanilla raindrops on the younger boy's chest. _Why doesn't he eat the stupid stuff!_

Gray was fighting a losing battle against the ice-cream, trying to wipe the sticky substance off of his body. He grunted in frustration as more of the traitorous treat fell into his hair. Why did he not eat the ice-cream, you ask? Because if he took a bite his mouth would get all messy, and the last thing he wanted was a sticky face. He wasn't about to shove the whole damn thing in his mouth either. And Lyon had the napkins! Why he took the whole pile was beyond him, but he still had them! He was probably holding on to them just to make Gray suffer. He stood up and shook his hair, backing closer to the wall. No, he had his pride to hold on to and there was no way in hell he was going to ask him for help! The bastard-

"You could have just asked, you know?" Gray felt a cool breath brush against his neck as the husky voice spoke from behind him. He couldn't contain the shiver that ran through his body.

Dafug...?

"Urmm...derp..." Gray found himself wincing at the sound of his indecisive muttering voice. Banana slugs, what was that all about? He also found the lack of distance between him and the other man unnerving; so much that he was rendered unable to turn around and offer a witty retort.

"Can't answer? Or is your vocabulary really that limited?" the tone Lyon used was a cross between amused and...something else.

Pissed him off, that did.

What the hell was wrong with him? All Lyon did was talk, so why was he stuttering like a stupid twelve-year-old girl? And why was his heart attempting to break out of his ribcage? It was like...it seemed as though...Aha! He was simply suffering from heat stroke! That was plausible...

"I most certainly can answer! I just chose to not waste my energy with such trivial matters!" Gray snapped. "Now give me a fucking napkin!"

"Nahh...I don't feel like helping anymore," Lyon simply chuckled and turned away from the raven's grasping hand.

Gray growled in frustration at his stupid asswipe elder. Man thought that he owned the damn world. Idiot. Gray just wanted to turn him around and puch the shit out of his attractive face, he'd-

Whhooooaaa! What the fuck! _Attractive face? _Where did that come from? Gray grit his teeth, unaware that he was gripping the forgotten ice-cream cone much harder. That is, until, the cone broke and dropped its liquified contents all over his head. Lyon laughed. Gray snapped.

"Fuck you! Its all your fault! If you didn't keep the damn napkins all to yourself, I wouldn't be in such a mess! Literally, you stupid mmmphh!"

He never got to finish his sentence, as Lyon's cool lips smashed into his and his back was pushed against the wall. Even in his state of shock, Gray didn't open his mouth, aware of what awaited if he did. Lyon's toungue softly brused against Gray's lower lip, causing the younger boy to shut his mouth even harder.

Lyon chuckled in his mind. So his junior was being stubborn? He decided that he would have to make him do it in a bold way that was bound to work.

When a knee forced its way between his legs, Gray couldn't help but open his mouth to let out a startled squeak. The older man smiled as he shoved his tongue into the unsuspecting mouth, rubbing the soft muscles together.

Gray let out a moan. He tried to resist, really. But the passionate kiss was making him go weak in the knees. He struggled weakley against the other body, but Lyon's strong arms had him in a hold that was simply inescapible. Who knew that he was that powerful?

Gray's knees were starting to buckle from the sheer passion of the kiss. Unsuprisingly, Lyon was one step ahead of him. He wrapped a secure arm possessively around Gray's waist, keeping the other from collapsing.

Gray's brain was going fuzzy. His nerves were on fire and his lips were going numb. He was burning and was sweating up a storm and his body tingled. Who could have guessed that Lyon could have done something with so much passion. And not mess it up.

"Heh...ahh..." Gray gasped when he could breath again. Both men were panting and the toned body still had him in a tight hold. The kiss had sapped the energy out of the both of them. Gray peered up at Lyon with hazy, half-lidded eyes, to find...

An all-out rape face.

The older man stared down at him with intense eyes and a thin grin. Oooh boy.

"Wai-"

Well that wasn't a good idea, Gray decided, as Lyon's talented tongue plunged into his mouth. He didn't even put up a fight, succumbing completely. Lyon's hand went up to Gray's head, turning it to allow him complete access to the warm cavern. Their tongues clashed as the taller mage explored every inch of the younger's mouth. Gray's hand reached to clutch onto his elder's shirt for support, only to find a slick, toned chest. Go figure.

Lyon finally pulled out of his junior's mouth, smiling at the weak, flushed, and utterly _wanton _sight beneath him. Gray's eyes were closed, dark eyelashes brushing against smooth, alabaster skin. His head was titled down, black bangs attempting to cover up blushing cheeks with a color that rivaled that of a tomato. Adorable.

"Ne, Gray, you're looking really red. Do you have a fever?" Lyon chuckled in a tenor voice, breathing huskily into a red ear.

"F-fuck you," Gray responded in shakey voice.

"Thanks for the offer," the elder breathed,"but I'd rather do that to you."

He then pinned Gray's arms above his head, with a hand tightly gripping the thinner wrists. With his other hand playing with a perk nipple, Lyon attacked Gray's neck, rubbing a warm tongue from just below the ear to the collar bone. He licked the bone before stopping at the junction between the neck and shoulder. He sucked devotedly, and then gently bit down on the salty skin, leaving his mark.

"A-ah, Lyon," Gray gasped at the slight pain, then moaned when the soft muscle massaged at the stinging spot. As his elder strove to worship his whole neck, nipping and sucking possessively, Gray couldn't help but wonder how Lyon got so damn good at this. He was slowly melting, similar to the ice-cream that was long forgotten. Or so he thought.

Lyon abandoned Gray's neck, bending down to slide his tongue along the sweet trails the ice-cream had left. His tongue slid down the toned chest and abdomen, tracing the sticky lines that glistened in the scorching sunlight. When he licked right under the younger mage's navel, Gray let out a needy moan that went straight to Lyon's groin, almost causing him to moan himself.

Enough foreplay, bitches.

Lyon let go of Gray's arms and began to caress his hips and thighs. He stood back up, haughtily grabbed his ass, making the raven gasp and open his eyes in suprise. Lyon then plunged his tongue back into his junior's mouth swirling the muscle around the wet cavern. He fondled his ass sensually, molding the cheeks with heated desire. He then placed their hardened members together and began grinding the erections; creating intense friction and a wave of pleasure. He rolled hips forcefully while squeezing Gray's ass hard at the same time, causing the other man to arch his back and moan into the passionate kiss.

"Geez, Gray," Lyon started conversationally,"I think we should go to my place. It's cooler."he said, continuing to roll his hips. Then he smirked. "The bed's especially cool this time of year."

Black eyes shot open as Gray's face lit up like the Fourth of July.

The older mage pulled him into a gentle embrace, setting his chin on Gray's head. He noticed that the raven locks were sticky and clumping due to the ice-cream mess. He then licked the younger mage's hair, causing the other to look up at him in confusion. He laughed as he kissed the shorter boy on the forehead.

"You taste like vanilla."

**...**

**Yeaaah! I finally finished! This is honestly the hardest thing I've ever done. It took a tons of pacing, a whole pack of gum and throwing the laptop a dozen times. Dont worry, no laptops were seriously hurt during the writing of this fic.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE ICE-CREAM WITH GRAY ON TOP PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I really wanna know what you guys think about this one, so please take the time to tell me what you thought.:3**

**(((o(^w^)o)))**

**Thanks for reading and please review!:)**

**Ciao!**


End file.
